Smashing with the Bros
by Dr-Fudgy
Summary: When the final days of the Super Smash Bros. Complex has come, Master Hand invites almost EVERYONE to the Finale. Almost all the veteran Smashers are back, plus, some unexpected newbies...
1. The Winner!

**Dr-Fudgy here...YAYZ! a SSBB fanfic, well actually more like SSBF fanfic. By SSBF, I mean - Super Smash Bros. Finale. **

**Brawl was supposedly the ****Brawl to end them all! They lied...The Final game is Super Smash Bros. Finale...or is it. **

**Without further ado, READ!**

* * *

BANG! Clash, Crunch, Smash! Went the machines and attacks of all the Smashers. KABOOSH! Ness went flying off the screen with a giantgreen light. Samus started to charge her laser again but was meteor smashed by Lucario. She went flying off the screen along with the bluelight. Ness was back on the return pad. Capt. Falcon Jumped in the air and threw a punch at Lucario, only to miss and go tumbling off the tried recovering with his upper-cut attack, but failed. As Ness was scurrying away for his life, Samus came back. She sent out a giant missilefrom her cannon. Ness was out once again. Lucario threw an aura sphere at Samus but she dodged it swiftly. She retaliated with a cannon-to-the-face. Lucario was at a very high amount of percentage when Capt. Falcon appeared on the return pad and smashed him with a FalconPunch. He was finally done and the clock was ticking. 3. 2. 1.

* * *

Samus - Capt. Falcon - Lucario - Ness

K.O.s - 3 - 1 - 2 - 0

Falls - 1 - 2 - 1 - 3

* * *

"Hey!" Lucas called Ness over once the battle group got back. Ness ran over to him and hugged him. "I need to get better at fighting!" Ness complained."Let's go and train now." Lucas said while running off to the training area of Smash Bros. . Falcon walked up to the food table and grabbed a big piece of steak and sat by Ganondorf. Samus and Lucario walked over to a table that was free and sat there talking about charging attacks. Master Hand and his brother, Crazy Hand, came into the main room and sat upon their thrones that resembled thrones. "Why is Crazy Hand always so hyper?" Zelda asked Jigglypuff. "My theory is that he is a junky, either that or he battles Pikachu to much." They both started laughing. Master Hand Flew high up into the air. "The Results. In fourth place, NESS." Everybody started to laugh, along with them Master Hand let out a little chuckle. "In third place, CAPT. FALCON." Ganondorf and Capt. Falcon yelled. "HAZZAH!" Master Hand continued. "In second place, Lucario, and in first…" Crazy Hand pulled out a random drum and did a drum roll. "Okay, then" Master looked at Crazy Hand oddly. "In first, SAMUS!" A cheer consumed the entire hall of the Smash Bros. Complex. Samus was the most famous of all the Smashers, and was loved by most of the boys there. Samus stood up on her table and everyone started to clap except for one Smasher, Link. He was known as "the emo kid in the corner" or "that loser kid". He never seemed happy ever since he lost his voice in a Smash Battle.

* * *

When all the Smashers stopped cheering, Falco and Fox walked over to Link and started pushing him around. "Hey loser, why don't you say something to defend yourself?" Fox mocked. "Oh wait, you can't!" He answered himself. Falco struck him in the stomach very hard with his wing. Link fell to the floor and grunted. Fox lifted him up by the hair and got ready to spit on him. "Put, him, down." A deep voice ordered. "Snake! You want in on the fun?" Falco asked sarcastically. Everyone knew Snake was somewhat of a hero. Snake ran towards Fox insanely fast and used CQC on him. Fox fell to the ground and let go of Link. Link ran away towards his quarters. He looked over his shoulder and saw Snake beating up Falco.

* * *

Link was still running, but not looking. He ran right into Samus. OOF! They both went flying to the floor. "Watch where your going creep!" Samus screeched at him. "Oops! I mean, sorry…excuse me." Samus was very nice and didn't like hurting other's feelings. Although she wasn't the best at controlling her short temper. Link grunted, got up, and started to his quarters again. _"Poor __kid…" _Samus said to herself.

* * *

**Am I smelling some SamusxLinkShipping...What would that be called...?** **You will just have to wait and see, the next part **

**of the fic will have more ****Shippiness...hopefully...**

**- Dr-Fudgy -**


	2. The List

**I didn't Procrastinate! YAYZ! I love this fic...it was so much fun to write, well...not this chapter in particular exactly though...**

* * *

As Master Hand settled in hid arm-shaped throne after a long day of Classics, He let out a big sigh. "What is Brother?" Crazy Hand came tumbling down the stairs. "We need more Brawlers!" Master Hand roared. "I get Pit…he can send message from a list of new people, you make list…?" Crazy Hand replied…very stupidly. "I will work on it. Summon Pit." Master Hand said while grabbing his giant pen and paper. Crazy Hand flew off, hit the roof and went to Pit's quarters. _"I must think of some people…" _Master Hand thought to himself.

_

* * *

_

_"Um…maybe…Ilia, for Link. Actually no." _Master Hand wondered. _"Maybe, Midna and Wolf Link. That would be perfect…but Link won't like it at all. Then again, He doesn't really do anything about anything." _He thought again. _"Who is that other wolf that came to the Nintendo world…?" _Master Hand questioned himself. _"Am, ater, asu_? _Yes, that's her name. She would be a great invite." _He answered himself.

_

* * *

_

_Pit entered the hall with Crazy Hand and they flew up to Master Hand. "Thank you for coming, Pit. Every new Smash we have our Veterans and our Newbies. I someone to send out the invites, and you're the fastest member here." Master Hand said to Pit. He then looked at Crazy Hand. "Crazy…go get Lucario, now." Crazy flew off again, and hit the roof, again._

_

* * *

_

_Several minutes later, Crazy Hand came back with Lucario. "What Master?" Lucario grumbled to Master Hand, Crazy Hand had tumbled into his room while he was meditating. Lucario also got pissed off really easily. "Lucario, you are the wisest Smasher. I need advice on various Characters in the Nintendo World. Who would be some good additions to our Final Smash?" Master Hand asked Lucario. "I know who you where thinking about…" Lucario implied. "Oh, um…would they be good?" Master Hand asked as his reply. "Yes, yes they would be very much welcomed here." Lucario said quite calmly now. "Can you think of anyone else?" "I here that Axel the Nobody is coming to the Nintendo world…he would do well in the fight." Lucario added. "Yes He would be well" Master Hand said while going get paper and pen which he put down after not being able to think of anyone. He started to write down the names of the new invitees; Midna/Wolf Link, Axel, Amaterasu. "Let me think…Leon!" Lucario exclaimed. "From Resident Evil?" Master Hand included. "Yes, you do know that Resident Evil 4 came to Wii, which is made by Nintendo. So that means we can find him in this world." Lucario implied. "How about Slippy or Krystal?" Master asked. " Maybe not Slippy, but Crystal would be a great idea, considering Falco couldn't come to this Smash." Lucario replied. Master Hand added Krystal to the list. "Maybe Skull Kid, Team Rocket, and Rundas." Master added them to the list after Lucario made an up and down gesture with his head. It was Lucario's turn to add Smashers. "I suggest Mona from Wario Ware. The Animal Crossing male and female, similar to the Ice-Climbers. Also Team rocket would be similar to the Ice-Climbers." Master Hand added Mona and the Animal Crossing Boy and Girl to his list._

_

* * *

_

_"MASTER!" Crazy Hand burst into the room bumping into the walls, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was what he said. "There is someone at the door has come." "WHAT!? The only people that get here are those invited!" Master Hand got to the Door and opened it, with everyone around him of course. Many of the Smashers gasped…who they saw was unexpected…_

Master Hand wondered. _"Maybe, Midna and Wolf Link. That would be perfect…but Link won't like it at all. Then again, He doesn't really do anything about anything." _He thought again. _"Who is that other wolf that came to the Nintendo world…?" _Master Hand questioned himself. _"Am, ater, asu_? _Yes, that's her name. She would be a great invite." _He answered himself.

* * *

**First off...List of Smashers already in Super Smash Bros. Finale:**

**-Link  
-Samus  
-Capt. Falcon  
-Mr. Game and Watch  
-Ganondorf  
-Pikachu  
-Lucario  
-Ness  
-Lucas  
-Meta Knight  
-Snake  
-Marth  
-Donkey Kong  
-King Dedede  
-Ice-Climbers  
-Diddy Kong  
-Kirby  
-Peach  
-****Pit  
-Wolf  
-Toon Link  
-Samus Aran/Zero-Suit Samus  
-Luigi  
-Zelda/Sheik  
-Bowser  
-Sonic  
-Female/Male Pokemon Trainer (Female has Mudkip, Grovyle, and Blaziken. Male has Tododile, Bayleaf, and Typhlosion.)  
-Mario  
-Yoshi  
-Shy Guy  
-Darkrai**

***pokes at Shy Guy,Female Pokemon Trainer,and Darkrai* I put new characters in the game! There will be more...just I haven't unlocked **

**them...hehehe. Notice how I took out Falco and Toon Link...well I was bored and wanted to take some characters out...maybe they will be **

**unlocked, I don't know.**

**Second off...I lied. No shipping in this chapter...sorry. Maybe in the next one, I just wanted to put this one up with the cliff-hanger at the end. This chapter wasn't that fun to write, but the cliff-hanger was awesome! It is kind of boring in fact but in every good book, there is a boring part...**

**- Dr-Fudgy - **


	3. The Newbies

**Hey there...the newest Chapter! A long one with that...mostly because there is so much talking. Everyone seems to be hatin' Master Hand, but not **

**me! He is actually one of the main characters in this fic...I just love those hands and how they can talk with no mouths!**

* * *

Falco, Roy, and Mewtwo walked into the huge hall as if Master Hand wasn't yelling at them. "What are you doing here?!" Master spazzed. "We came here to join the fight…we got the invites." Roy said to him. "Wait, CRAZY!" Master Hand roared. "I am sorry…I had to invite them…Don't hurt me." Crazy Hand shriveled up into a ball after saying this. "Who else did you invi…" Master Hand was cut off from the door bell, again. "Now who?" Axel jumped along with Midna riding on Wolf Link. Amaterasu wasn't far behind then. Krystal, the Animal Crossing boy and girl, Rundas, Leon, and Mona walked into the room at the same time…then Team Rocket came falling out of the sky. Skull Kid appeared out of nowhere behind Master Hand. The doors closed, and with them Master Hand looked like he was about to Slap Crazy Hand. Instead of slapping him though, he shook him, because they are hands. "Good job Crazy! You actually did something helpful!" Master Hand said to his brother. "Thank you Master." Crazy Hand replied. "Hey! The names Axel…got it memorized?" Axel said to the Hands. "I am Krystal, this Amaterasu, or Ammy. Wolf Link and Midna, and AC boy and girl." Krystal introduced herself and the two Wolves. "I'm Rundas and these buffoons are Team Rocket." Rundas mumbled. "Hi! Mona here! This is Leon!" Mona said enthusiastically. "Hm." Leon grunted.

* * *

Master Hand showed the Newbies around the Super Smash Bros. Complex. He then gave them there rooms which they went to sleep in right away. The rest of the Smashers did the same and went to there quarters. "_I hope I get to fight tomorrow." _Axel thought to himself. Master started to talk to Crazy about the Newbies. "What do you think of them?" Master Hand asked Crazy. "They look like good fighters…" Crazy Hand trailed off. "What is the matter Crazy?" Master Hand looked quite worried. "Don't you ever wonder what our Brother is doing, or if he is even still alive?" Crazy Hand looked serious, which was a common as a Shiny Pokemon. "Brother Hand? He is probably still in jail." Master Hand replied. "Why don't we visit him then?" Crazy implied. "He is a criminal, plus, we have this Complex and the Smashers to take care of. We don't have time for our outlaw brother." Master added. Crazy Hand laid down and went to sleep. Master also fell asleep quite quickly.

* * *

_What, where am I? Hey, you over there! Come here. Why aren't you listening to me? I am Master Hand, ruler of this Complex! "Silly, silly fool. You are not in the Complex. You are asleep." What are you talking about. Oh yes your right. I fell asleep, so you are only a figment of my imagination. "No, I am real, I am a Nobody. We can recreate our self into any dream." AXEL! "No, you are wrong again. I am his Nobody, not him. When He gave his life for Sora in KH2, He was transformed back into a normal body. But me, his Nobody remains."_"Uh!" Master Hand woke up…very sweaty. "Are you okay Master?" Crazy Hand looked over to him. "What time is it?" Master Hand ignored his question. "It is morning!" Crazy Hand replied. Master Hand looked down upon the hall and saw most of the Smashers eating breakfast. "That was weird dream. Today I will talk to Axel about his "Nobody"." Master Hand thought to himself.

* * *

**The New List of People/Things in SSBF**

**-Link  
-Samus  
-Capt. Falcon  
-Mr. Game and Watch  
-Ganondorf  
-Pikachu  
-Lucario  
-Ness  
-Lucas  
-Meta Knight  
-Snake  
-Marth  
-Donkey Kong  
-King Dedede  
-Ice-Climbers  
-Diddy Kong  
-Kirby  
-Peach  
-****Pit  
-Wolf  
-Toon Link  
-Samus Aran/Zero-Suit Samus  
-Luigi  
-Zelda/Sheik  
-Bowser  
-Sonic  
-Female/Male Pokemon Trainer (Female has Mudkip, Grovyle, and Blaziken. Male has Tododile, Bayleaf, and Typhlosion.)  
-Mario  
-Yoshi  
-Shy Guy  
-Darkrai  
-Axel  
-Leon S. Kennedy  
-Mona  
-Team Rocket  
-Falco  
-Roy  
-Mewtwo  
-Wolf Link/Midna  
-Amaterasu  
-Krystal  
-Rundas  
-Animal Crossing Boy/Girl  
-Skull Kid**

**Yayz! So many more Smashers! I wish this game was real!!!!!1one!!!11one1!!1111!!**

**- Dr-Fudgy -**


	4. Poor Snake, Awesomesauce Axel

**I am a dirty boy...but we all know it had to be done...I will have to change the rating off this tor because of it. If you don't like Yaoi or "making love", then don't read the beginning, just skip to the end...**

* * *

Ness settled into his bed. Lucas on the other side of the wall, they had different rooms. Lucas touched Ness' mind with his PK. _"What should we do?" _Lucas asked. _"You come over here." _Ness replied. Suddenly, Lucas walked through the walls. "Lets get started." Lucas said while walking towards Ness.

* * *

Thump! Thump! Thump! Snake heard the two banging against the wall. Snake's room, unfortunately for him, was right beside Ness' room. "Will those two ever stop." Snake mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Oh!" Ness exclaimed. "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm." Lucas was on top and loving it. "Your so smooth Ness." Lucas seductively said. "Your so big." Ness replied. "Oh! I'm going to!" Lucas started to cry. "It feels so warm and good." Ness said softly. Lucas sat up with his legs spread out. Ness got in. "Yes! Yes!" Lucas was the man all the time and Ness was always the girl. "It tastes so good!" Ness exclaimed. Lucas grabbed the back of Ness' head and pushed it farther. Ness got hid head out and hugged Lucas. They started to kiss and other things…

* * *

Snake got on his Codec. "Master Hand" "Yes Snake?" Master Hand asked. "They are doing it again!" Snake yelled. "Oh, Lucas and Ness? I will be right up." Master Hand hung up his phone and started towards Ness' room. AS he opened the door he saw the two boys sleeping in bed completely nude. "Why…why didn't I just send Crazy! Now I am scarred for life." Master quickly started yelling at the boys. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" "What is it Master Han…SHIT! Lucas, we pissed off Master again." Ness said still half asleep. "I'm out of here." Lucas grabbed his clothes and ran right into the wall, but with his PK, he went right through. "I will deal with him later." Master Hand flew over to Ness very menacingly. Ness backed up into the wall, covering himself with blankets. "I'm not going to yell." Master Hand said. "I simply want to ask you something. Why are you Yaoi?" Master Hand asked the boy. "I never had a Father to teach me about, well loving girls." Ness replied, shivering almost. Master Hand handed him his clothes. "I will help you. Ness, you aren't Yaoi, Lucas is just making you be. He wants pleasure because no one wants him." Master Hand lectured. "Thank you Master, I will try to not let Lucas be Yaoi with me." Ness said, still shivering. "Good job." Master Hand left the room, went back to his throne, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Master Hand thought to himself. _"I must ask Axel today." _He saw most of the Smashers crowding in the hall, because the food is served there. But he could not see Axel. "Master you looked troubled…what is wrong?" Crazy Hand asked Master Hand from his throne. "I must talk t Axel. Do you know where he is?" Master Hand asked his brother. "He is at the Training Arena. With Sheik." Crazy Hand replied.

* * *

Master Hand got to the Training Arena and saw Axel smash a Smash Ball. "This should be good." Master Hand thought aloud. "I'm so FLATTERED!" Axel yelled as he set the entire stage ablaze. Sheik went flying up into the sky. Everyone there started to clap. "Yeah! Go Axel! Axel, Axel!" The crowd yelled. "Thank you, thank you." Axel started to bow as Sheik cam back, she crept up behind him, about to use her down-smash. Axel dodged it and Smashed her with his fiery axels.

* * *

"_Good job out their." _A mysterious voice crept from the shadows as Master Hand was approaching Axel. Master Hand quickly hid behind a wall, it was the Nobody. "What do you want now?" Axel retorted to the being in the shadow. "_I want you to get the Super Smash Ball." _The Nobody replied. "Why do you want some ball?" Axel asked. _So I may finish what the Holy Demon started." _"The "Holy Demon", What the hell is that?" Axel started to walk away because this weirdo wasn't making I any sense. _"The Holy Demon, a Blue man with Wings that were as powerful as Master Hand himself. A year ago, the Holy Demon tried to take control of Master Hand, and succeeded. He used him as a Puppet, literally. The Holy Demon has many names. One of which is Ta…"_ The Nobody was cut off as Master Hand walked up to Axel. "You talking to yourself" Master Hand asked the Newbie. "Uh, yeah, I guess, Hey do you know what the "Super Smash Ball" is?" Axel asked the hand in front of him. "Yes, it is the main power source of the Complex. Without it, this tournament would seize to exist." Master Hand answered. "Cool, where is it?" Axel asked, but thought then that he wouldn't tell him. "I am sorry, I cannot tell you that. Why do wish to know this?" Master now asked. " No reason." Axel replied. He then walked away into the hall and started to eat.

* * *

**I cannot believe I did that...I am a bad, bad boy...The whole "Holy Demon" idea was cool though.**

**When the Nobody said "Ta..." I'm betting all of you can guess what he was about to say! If you can't, well then, you'll just have to read the coming up chapters...**

**- Dr-Fudgy -**


	5. Take It Off!

**I love this fic...already 6 Reviews! Thank-you so much for all the Reviews my...um...Reviewers...? Your the reason I keep on writing, I know I have some fans out there and they want Smashing with the Bros. to go on! Yayz for random epicness...**

* * *

"Samus! Come here." Zelda yelled. Samus walked over to the table of the three girls. There was Jigglypuff, Zelda, and Peach. "What's up?" Samus sat down. "Why don't you ever take your armor off?" Peach asked. "I do!" Samus retorted back. "Only when you use a Smash Ball…" Jigglypuff added. "So, what's your point?" Samus mumbled. "You would get a lot more dates." Zelda replied. "Maybe…maybe I don't want more dates." Samus spat back. "Are you, les?" Jigglypuff asked. "NO!" Samus yelled. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" All three girls started to laugh. Samus walked away, embarrassed and mad.

* * *

"_Stupid girly girls!" _Samus thought while laying in her bed. _"They piss me off so much!" _She threw the ball in her room at the wall. She forgot to control her strength and threw it to hard. "What the hell!" Mario yelled at Samus through the newly created hole in between their rooms. "MASTER HAND!" Mario called on his phone. "Whoa! Mario, I told you take your pills. Every morning." Master Hand replied. "It's not that! I want to change rooms! NOW!" Mario screeched into the phone. "Okay, wait…did Samus make another hole?" Master asked. "YES!" Mario yelled.

* * *

Mario packed all his bags and left instantly. "I am very sorry for this Mario." Master Hand said to Mario while taking him to his new room. "Master, so I get the room beside Samus?" Snake asked Master Hand. "Yes." He replied. Mario settled into Snake's old room as Snake settled into Mario's old room. "So you're my new neighbor." Snake said to Samus through the hole in the wall. "I guess. Oh, and the Ice-Climbers are on the other side of you." Samus replied. "How about you?" Snake asked. "Darkrai." Samus answered. "We need to put something up here…" Samus said. "Why?" Snake was staring at Samus while she started to take her Varia Suit off. "You little, sick, PIG!" Samus walked through the hole and…SMACK! Samus slapped Snake across the face. "Oh, yeah your right. And…OW!" Snake retaliated.

* * *

Snake was laying bed, staring at the blanket covering the hole. _"I wish that wasn't there…" _Snake said to himself. He slowly crept out of bed. He walked over to the blanket on the wall. _"If she find out…I'm dead."_ Snake thought. He lifted up the blanket. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Snake was just staring at her face, it was like an angel. He now knew it for sure…He. Was. In. Love.

* * *

**Okay...before you say anything...Snake is not a pervert. He just wanted to see Samus without her Varia Suit on. He is in love! Not much else to say.**

**- Dr-Fudgy -**


	6. Why are you here?

**Nothing much to say...just get ready for some really oddness....**

* * *

The mysterious man walked into the Complex from the front doors, but everyone was sleeping. He walked over to the main hall table, where he saw someone in the dark. The man walked over to Snake, "Excuse me, where am I?" "Your in…WHAT THE HECK!" Snake exclaimed, "Snake, is that you?" The man asked Snake. "What is going on?" Master Hand walked into the Hall, "Hello, my name is Hideo Kojima." Hideo Kojima introduced himself to Master Hand. "How did you find this place?" Master Hand asked Hideo Kojima. "Well, it's a funny story actually. I was taking a stroll in the park by my house and, POOF! This weird light appeared in front of me, next thing I know, I'm here!" Hideo Kojima explained. "How did this happen?" Snake asked Hideo Kojima, "I have no idea. Since I am here, I have some new ideas for some Smashers." "Like what?" Master Hand said.

* * *

_*click* _"Master! We are picking up some strange readings from just outside the Complex." _*click* _R.O.B. called on the intercom. "ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!" Went the sirens in every hall way and room. "What's this about?!" Ganondorf stomped out of his room yelling. "Yeah! Why must we suffer these annoying alerts?!" Darkrai came out of nowhere with a REALLY ticked off look on his face. "Everyone, there is something outside!" Master Hand announced. "Everyone must get into the hall and be ready for anything." He continued. Everyone ran into the hall and was ready to fight. The door started to open. It stopped, Ganondorf and Captain Falcon had stopped it from on moving. A lizard-like leg slipped through the crack in the door, "It can't be!" Hideo Kojima yelled. The door exploded, Ganondorf and Captain Falcon went flying, and from the smoke came five Gekko.

* * *

"What the heck are those?!" Axel yelled. "They are of my creation," Hideo Kojima said, "I fought those in Guns of the Patriots!" Snake exclaimed. Samus, Fox, Roy, and the Ice-Climbers ran towards the Gekko. Almost all the other Smashers followed them. "Aim for the head!" Snake yelled as he shot a missile at one of the Gekko. "WAH! What is happening?!" Axel was yelling, he was starting to…transform! First his hair was changing color to white and getting slightly shorter. After that, his cloak went flying off of him, underneath his cloak was a robotic suit. His head also transformed, he now had a helmet and looked slightly different. His axels turned into a sword. "Raiden?" Hideo Kojima looked at Axel transformed. "What? Who is that?" Axel asked Hideo Kojima. Axel then jumped on one of the Gekko, stabbed it in the head, and made it fall on another. He jumped off while the Gekko was falling and then slashed the legs of the other two, one of them was already killed. One of the Gekko stabbed Axel in the chest, white blood went flying everywhere. "AH!" Axel screamed, _"Wait, this isn't hurting that bad." _He thought to himself. He continued with his attack, the two Gekko left where on one leg, so this would be easy. Axel ran around them, because he had a tentacle-like-thing attached to chest. Once the Gekko's legs where tied up, he pulled. They fell and exploded with blood flying everywhere. R.O.B. clones came in and started to clean up.

* * *

Axel walked over to Hideo Kojima and yelled, "What the heck is going on with me!" The transformation wore off by now. "You somehow transformed into my character, Raiden, he is from the same series as Snake." Hideo Kojima replied. "Well this is odd." Master Hand added. "Everyone go to bed, Hideo, you can sleep in the extras suite. Goodnight." Master Hand then floated off to his bed.

* * *

**Likelolwut? Such an odd chapter...and short, sorry^^ I just was't in a writing mood, hope you liked...Oh! For those of you who don't know what is going on...well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!**


End file.
